tinashefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki/Drop That Kitty/Lyrics
Intro Dolla $ign! Charli XCX Drop that kitty down low Pop that kitty down low Shop that like a window I'm gon' make you explode Drop that kitty down low Pop that kitty down low Take that video phone Drop that kitty down low 1: Ty Dolla $ign Drop that kitty down low Pop it like a pistol Make it clap for a stack Don't forget to look back, noooo Ass up Face down Give it to me Give it to me now Send me the pics and the videos Ooh, she so material Here we go Here we go I got a bad one Now shake that if you got a fat one Pour it up and spill it out Let a boss pour it in your mouth, girl Who is she? She's not with me She the type of chick in the club every week Oooh, work that Told her drop it to the ground and bring it back Charli XCX Drop that kitty down low Pop that kitty down low Shop that like a window I'm gon' make you explode Drop that kitty down low Pop that kitty down low Take that video phone Drop that kitty down low Tinashe & (Charli XCX) I know you want it all I'm giving you a show You like what I'm doin'? (Drop that kitty down low) I know you want it all I'm giving you a show You like what I'm doin'? (Drop that kitty down low) 2: Ty Dolla $ign Shake, shake Shake it like a salt shaker She goin' hard like a jawbreaker Dress fittin' on that body like wallpaper I want it right now Not later Left right, left right Girl get it, get it Bring it right here, hey kitty, kitty Stop playin' with it The kitty good? I'm stayin' with it One hunnid Yeah, everything one hunnid I got a pitbull Make the kitty run from it Give it that work Playin' with the kitty And it ain't got fur, hm-mm, mm Money long, my money long You ain't worry bout it girl You got your own Yeah, independent Drop it to the ground and get it, get it Charli XCX Drop that kitty down low Pop that kitty down low Shop that like a window I'm gon' make you explode Drop that kitty down low Pop that kitty down low Take that video phone Drop that kitty down low Tinashe & (Charli XCX) I know you want it all, I'm giving you a show You like what I'm doin'? (Drop that kitty down low) I know you want it all, I'm giving you a show You like what I'm doin'? (Drop that kitty down low) Tinashe Yeah Come a little closer Come be my boy Charli XCX Drop that kitty down low Pop that kitty down low Shop that like a window I'm gon' make you explode Drop that kitty down low Pop that kitty down low Take that video phone Drop that kitty down low Tinashe & (Charli XCX) I know you want it all I'm giving you a show You like what I'm doin'? (Drop that kitty down low) I know you want it all I'm giving you a show You like what I'm doin'? (Drop that kitty down low) Category:Songs Category:Collaborations